mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Wither Assault
Wither Assault is an Arcade minigame on Mineplex that was released on December 23rd, 2014. It was released as a Beta minigame on November 15th, 2014. Similar to Block Hunt, Wither Assault has the Withers attempting to kill all of the hiding Humans within the time limit, using widely destructive capabilities.'' '' Wither Assault as of now is the only permanent minigame to not have any achievements. Gameplay Teams Players are divided into two teams: the Wither Team (represented by red) and the Human Team (represented by green). The goal of the Humans is to survive for 5 minutes. Withers have to kill all humans before the time limit runs out. Neither Withers or Humans are able to melee anyone in the game, however, Withers can make use of their abilities to harm the survivors. There is a required Wither-Human ratio of 1:2.5. Should the Humans team be 2.5 times larger than the Withers team, a random Human is chosen to become a Wither to balance the game. This, however, is compensated with a reward bonus. Every team is given full leather armour, displaying the respective team colour. Timer When the game starts, Withers will be floating above the edge of the map and Humans will be on the outskirts of the map. Withers receive the Blindness ''debuff for 15 seconds, giving Humans 15 seconds to hide; however, blindness does not restrict a Wither's movement, as they can still move and attack freely in that 15 seconds. The game will ends after 5 minutes, or if all Humans have been killed. Revival Potions When a Wither completely depletes a Human's health, the Human becomes stunned like in Super Paintball, as in they turn into a Skeleton with their arms outstretched, unable to move. It is important to note that ''they are not dead; instead, they can be "revived," or unstunned, by having another Human throw a Revival Potion at them. However, upon falling into the void, a player can no longer be revived. Withers cannot die, but can be affected by status ailments from Humans, like Blindness. Block Placing & Breaking Only Human Editors are able to place and break blocks. To prevent game trolling, blocks below other players can not be destroyed. Block breaking is only allowed until a maximum of 4 blocks below the spawn height is reached, to restrict map exploiting. After a block was placed, all humans are able to remove it by right-clicking the blockYou must not have a block in hand for this to work.. Similarly to Castle Siege, it will disappear for 2 seconds, allowing anyone to walk through. Wither Movement While Withers can better see where Humans are hiding when they are close to the ground, they dramatically slow down when doing so, meaning they cannot chase Humans easily. Just like the Wither Morph hub gadget, they will also be bumped away should they hit a block. Scoreboard & GUI All players (Withers and Humans alike) can see the nearest Wither's username, represented by a bar at the top of the screen. Next to that, the number of alive Humans, Withers, and the remaining time can be seen on the scoreboard. Chat Statistics The following information is listed when hovering over a player's username, regardless of their team: * Deaths * Damage taken * Damage dealt * Kit Since Deaths are not permanent in this game, they are not counted correctly. Also, unless a player is a Wither, no damage can be dealt. Kits Humans |Armour = Refer to Teams section|Kit Description = Skilled in the art of long range combat}} |Armour = Refer to Teams section|Kit Description = Be the hero! Heal other players.|Requirements = 2000gems}} |Armour = Refer to Teams section|Kit Description = Can Editsic the terrain to their benefit|Requirements = 5000gems|Stats = Can break, pick up and place blocks}} Withers |Armour = Refer to Teams section|Kit Description = None|Stats = Wither Disguise Immune to Damage Unable to melee Permanent flight}} Removed Kits |Armour = Refer to Teams section|Kit Description = None|Stats = Wither Disguise Immune to Damage Unable to melee Permanent flight}}Note: This kit may have never been released on the official network, however, a code fragment has been found. Maps Available * ''Industrial West'' by Mineplex Build Team * ''Labyrinth'' by Saxumos * ''Sky Ruins'' by Mineplex Industrial West - Mineplex Build Team.png|"Industrial West" Wither Assault - Labyrinth.png|"Labyrinth" Wither Assault - Sky Ruins.png|"Sky Ruins" Removed * ''Beta Test Map'' by Mineplex Beta_Test_Map_by_Mineplex.png|"Beta Test Map" Rewards This list shows the maximum sum of Gems a player may receive at a time. * +''10'' Gems for Participation * +''10 Gems for ''Winning Team * +''10'' Gems for Forced Wither (Team Balancing only) * +''2x Gems for ''x Humans Stunned (for Withers) * +''3x Gems for ''x Allies Revived (for Humans) Achievements Even though countless suggestions have been submitted on the forums, Wither Assault is currently the only permanent game on the network to not have any achievements. Tips The following tips are broadcasted in the pre-game lobby: * Blocks placed by an Editor can be passed by other humans by Right-clicking the block * Withers are too powerful to be killed. Hiding is the only option! * Medics are a valuable asset. Stick with them and keep them safe! Next to that, you may also want to take these general tips into consideration: * As Human, it is a good idea to sprint for some cover before the first 15 seconds are up. When under cover, they should sneak so that their username is invisible, rendering them much harder to find. * As Wither, you will be blinded for the start of the game, but you can at least destroy some terrain even before you can find players. Trivia * The representation for the Wither Kit was an actual Wither frozen in place. As such, it attempted to shoot Wither Skulls when players get too close that push them back; as well as destroying the kit pedestal below itself. ** This has been removed with the May 2018 Update. * Currently, the Wither kit description shows the details of the Human Medic kit. This bug is known. * As of July 19, 2019, Wither Assault does not have any achievements or stats available in the statistics menu. History May 11th, 2018 – Major Arcade Update * * * * * * April 6th, 2017 – April Map Update * November 17th, 2016 – Everything * April 4th, 2016 – Clans Beta! * October 16th, 2015 – Monster Maze Update * Forum thread with the entire changelog can be found here. * August 2nd, 2015 – Team Games and MPS * February 15th, 2015 – Anti-Cheat & Chests * December 23rd, 2014 – Christmas Update * December 5th, 2014 – Little Update * * November 21st, 2014 – Champions and Updates * * * November 15th, 2014 – Wither Assault and Maps * * Notes